


永恒的探索

by Bingshi250



Series: BLACKPIN [1]
Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 07:44:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21158099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bingshi250/pseuds/Bingshi250





	永恒的探索

《永恒的探索》  
*4p

主235x1，25，微量35，23，总之非常乱，打了几对主要cp的tag 谨慎观看

脚掌的褶皱间挤进了几颗暗沉而潮湿的沙粒，是在沙滩上接吻时粘上的。Lisa高她太多，坏心眼地要她踮起脚尖，足弓绷成一条锋利的线，不算窄的胯骨小心翼翼地往前撞进腰窝，像跌进了膨胀而柔软的云端。她们嘴唇贴着嘴唇，舌头交缠在一起，把夏威夷沙滩上的海风都收进唇腔里揉碎了咀嚼吞咽，有气味的风把沙尘卷到拖鞋上，让金智秀在降落的时候因为疼痛而蜷起了细白的脚趾。  
她们是在金珍妮和朴彩英视线可见的范围里接吻的，金智秀在Lisa面前太听话。对于这个最小的妹妹，她比任何人都了解。她是愉悦犯，是野心家，又像最本我最原始的人类幼子，做什么都值得原谅。她要得胜，要索求，要炫耀战利品，这些都是很容易被理解的。朴彩英和金珍妮在椰子树垂下的稀碎阴影里戴着墨镜看沙滩排球，阳光在幽深的镜片上折射出不明意义的光，Lisa看见金珍妮的头颅偏转了一点。  
她笑了，吹起口哨：“Jennie姐姐。”说着像往常做过的无数次一样，用长长的手臂环住金智秀的腰，将她抱了起来。她单薄的手肘顶着金智秀柔软的腰窝，像陷进了一片粘稠甜美的炼乳，欲望的沼泽。  
金珍妮用纤细的手指抬起墨镜，眯起了狭长的猫眼，因为太阳太烈，炙烤着她缓缓生长起来的隐秘的傲慢与愤怒。然而她并没有使她的脚踝移动半分，因为朴彩英突然地牵了她的手，掌心传递过来一片炎热的汗液。  
“Jennie姐姐，”她露出粉红的舌，“一起去吃雪糕吗？”

酸奶味的雪糕。金珍妮吃得很快，她想是因为烈阳下太容易融化，会在掌心晕出一大块粘腻，她不喜欢。朴彩英比她想象中迟钝，邀请她去水里，她也不排斥。金色头发的澳洲人一半身体被淹没在海里，太阳下的笑容明朗又傻气。一路顺着腰线蜿蜒向上，金珍妮第一次发现朴彩英的肩胛骨如此单薄，如此振翅欲飞。于是，她用没擦干的指腹按下了快门。  
“够了彩英，”但是金珍妮说，“我们回酒店吧，得再涂一遍防晒才行。”  
“噢，”朴彩英温顺地点头，湿漉漉地走出了潮浪，想了想又说，“不过我要先去找一下智秀姐姐。”  
“怎么了？”  
“因为智秀姐姐穿黄色碎花连衣裙很好看，”朴彩英认真而直白地说，“所以想做。”她说时睫毛也是湿漉漉的，尾音随着一滴水珠砸落下来，碎在锁骨里。  
“笨蛋。”  
金珍妮敲了敲她的额头，动作很轻：“Lisa先到了。”   
朴彩英像只淋雨的狗狗一样低下了头：“那得和她打赌才行。”  
“Lisa可不会答应你。”  
她们边说边走 ，到的时候金智秀和 Lisa刚刚洗完澡换上浴袍。金珍妮不确定她们是否在浴室里做过一次，毕竟金智秀连做爱前都把浴袍穿得规整严实，唯一的判断依据只有她耳畔蜷曲湿润的发丝和被吻得杂乱无章的口红。她现在正被Lisa抱在怀里，红着脸颊闭眼喘息着，在听到房卡插进凹槽的声音后本能性地缩了缩肩，Lisa的手在她胸前柔软的山丘上按了一下，逼迫她发出一声不成调的呻吟。“是Jennie 姐姐和彩英她们。”Lisa说。  
“我知道…”金智秀委屈地说，“你让她们先去洗澡。” 

身体就是容器和载物志，很难想象金智秀是如何用身体承载三个妹妹汹涌如潮浪的爱。是爱吗？还是如同浮在海浪上的泡沫里断裂的月光一般脆弱的欲望呢？  
朴彩英细心地拉上了窗帘，原先投射在地板上的刺眼的阳光终于变得昏暗了起来。这样的光影与氛围让金智秀想起了第一次一起做的时候，是在练习室吧？什么都是催化剂，昏暗的光，镜子，燥热，因为练习出的汗液，过短的裤子，关掉的摄像头，谁都难咎其责，谁都有罪，谁和谁都贴在一起，谁在喊不要了谁在喊停下来。她们都在爱，都需要爱，过多的欲望第一次这么喧嚣沸腾，练习室像是一个巨大的熔炉，把一切的一切都融合在一起，都在热气腾腾中缓缓蒸发，不顾结束后的潮湿和混乱。可耻吗？可耻，但是没有办法，她们没有办法舍弃任何一份爱。  
浴室里的花洒卡得有得紧，金珍妮像拔话筒艰难地拔着，朴彩英帮她取下来。  
“其实，我一直觉得，姐姐的身体真的很漂亮。”  
水珠从直角的肩上滑进蝴蝶骨间的区域，朴彩英突然没头没脑地这么说。  
“Lisa也这么说。”  
“智秀姐姐呢？”  
“啊……你就别想她会在这种事情做出什么回应了，她比你还迟钝呢。”  
朴彩英若有所思，看着金珍妮取下浴巾后慢慢地用一句话结束这场谈话：“你待会不要生智秀姐姐的气，我总觉得，她今年身体不太好。”  
“这我当然知道，”金珍妮正在将右臂塞进浴袍里，“先出去了。”  
“姐姐好像有点急躁。”朴彩英笑了。  
如果说，朴彩英的欲望像水平线前的晚霞，遥远又清晰可见，那么金珍妮的欲望就是晚霞前的航船，永远在前行，永远在迫近。  
朴彩英知道金珍妮当然不是在和Lisa赌气。她看过Lisa和金珍妮做后的样子，那时候她半夜翻来覆去总觉得难以入眠，走到客厅里想要喝水的时候看到两个人坐在滑落进阳台的月光里。她们面对面坐着，相对无言，手里都夹着抽到一半的烟，零星的火光和碎在两人锁骨上的银色光斑，前所未有的宁静，朴彩英和Lisa做过那么多次，不，倒不如说是撕咬吧，第一次见到这么安静的Lisa，以致于她立刻放弃了发出动静的想法。  
那为什么急躁呢，不是争强好胜的话？  
朴彩英把浴袍带子系好——她也不清楚为什么要做这个毫无意义的举动，可能为了寻求为数不多的和金智秀相似的地方吧，她想。她推开门的时候，Lisa正用嘴唇蹭着金智秀的脸颊，问：“可以进去吗？”而这时候金珍妮才刚刚将手伸进金智秀的浴袍里。  
没有任何问题。  
如果质问金智秀的话，大概也只会得到“是Lisa先来的呀”这样的答案，如此合理、又如此荒诞。不过，她们四个人之间，不正是如此吗？  
Lisa那修长而指节分明的、灵活的手，她尝试过。所以朴彩英想，金智秀大概会受不了。她的膝盖刚刚碰到柔软的被褥，缓缓蹭到金智秀身边的时候，正好可以看到对方收窄的，因为疼痛而绷紧的腰。  
“姐姐要放松一点才行。”Lisa用另一只手将金智秀的左腿抬高一些，方便自己长度过分惊人的手指埋到更深的地方。是被痛到了吧。金智秀用牙齿咬着指关节往下那一寸单薄的皮肤，往前能咬到坚硬的指骨，这种举动既是克制也是隐忍。她时总是这样，永远泪眼婆娑但绝不垂泪，低声喘息却不爱呻吟，甚至抗拒赤身裸体而选择衣衫凌乱。这样的性格，比起温柔倒不如说是令人深感苦恼，败坏兴致吧。金珍妮现在就在她的身前，然而她并不会在让人几近失重的痛感里寻找浮木。金珍妮喜欢在前面做，很多次金智秀宁可自己用手指掐着床单，指甲陷进掌心划出好几道月牙形的伤痕，都不会碰金珍妮的背部一下。  
令人捉摸不透的性格，和温和柔软、不知餍足的兔子过分相似，奇怪的家训：爱、谅解、理解。  
都是金珍妮不太明白的。


End file.
